The Girl In The Woods
by HomestuckWhovianNightFury
Summary: it was just another day for Hiccup, until he meets a strange girl in HIS cove...and her is story eerily similar to Hiccups. rated T because I really have no idea how it's going to turn out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys, this is my first fanfic, but I won't tell you no flames because it really irks me when people try to just get nice comments. Also, the main characters name is Guinevere Emrys, just so you know. **

**I do not own How to train your dragon and the only thing I really own is my OC's, so yeah. **

**I hope you guys enjoy, so, here it is!**

Guinevere's POV

"Arg! Nothing ever goes right for me!" I yelled at the sky, thoroughly pissed off. "Why me, Odin?! What did I ever do to you?!" I had dropped my quiver full of arrows along with my bow into a smallish lake in a weird coveish type place. **(it's the one from the movie, I don't really feel like describing it, sorry)** Of course they had sunk right to the bottom, before I could even think to jump in after them. Now I could just barely see the bow, and and the arrows seemed to have fallen in a bit deeper. Just great. "Well, I guess we'll be camping here for a bit, Nightshade." Nightshade's my night fury. She is black with blue eyes that look like they're made of icy fire. My eyes are blue too, but they look a bit more greyish. Nightshade growled at me. "You know, you could just go get them for me if you would get over the silly little fear you have of dunking your head under water. It's just slightly ridiculous. "Grumph" was all she had for a reply. "Of course, that would be waaaay to easy for me, wouldn't it?

Hiccups POV

"Hey there bud, you know, I've been thinking." I said, almost as soon as I woke up, looking over at the night fury sleeping next to me. "We really haven't been hanging out enough lately, have we? Why don't we go for a camping trip down at the cove, just for old times sake, eh?" Toothless looked up at me, stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, and waged his tail. "All right, I'll take that as a yes!"

(Still Hiccups POV, but late on in the day)

"Uh, Hiccup?" Oh, that's Astrid. She's my sort of but not really girlfriend. It's kinda funny, a couple weeks earlier, I would have been ecstatic to hear her say my name, but now I just think 'oh great another bruise for me'. She's a nice person, but she always punches me, and it's kinda annoying. "Yes, Astrid?" I reply, waiting for her to punch me for one reason or another. "We need to talk. I know we are kind of a thing, but it won't really work out for either of us. You need someone who will appreciate you brain, rather than wish you had more brawn. Also, probably a little less violent, too." Well, that I was not expecting. But, ok, I'll admit it, I'm kind of glad. I guess my little crush on her had more to do with the fact that she was the 'perfect Viking' "ok, I understand Astrid. I hope your happy with whoever you end up with. Also, if my dad asks, Toothless and I are out camping, ok? Ok, bye!" And with that, I jumped on to Toothless, and took off, leaving a somewhat confused Astrid behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Also I forgot to mention my inspiration come from The Dragon Trainer and The Dragoness by darkvioletwaters and serenpuppy16. Y'all should go check it out, it's super cool.**

Guinevere's POV

"There you go! I finally got a fire going! No thanks to you, Nightshade." Oh Nightshade. So lazy she can't even be bothered to light a fire for me. Not really, she just wants me to work on my fire skills. See, I have night fury wings, night fury tail, and the little night fury ear horn things. I have this thing called a Dragon Flute, which allows me to turn into a night fury, summon dragons, and disguise my wings and stuff. The only problem with that is after I play the little tune for it, I really have to concentrate to keep them invisible, otherwise the show up again. So if I get knocked unconscious I'm pretty much screwed. I can also control fire, to a certain extent. But that requires a ridiculous amount of concentration as well. Normally what I do is tuck my wings under my sweater, put a hat on, and hide my tail under my skirt. Then I use the flute. That way, if something happens, I probably won't be found out. In theory, it's a good idea, but I still stay away from people anyways. "Raowurmph" Nightshade must be hungry. Yay, I get to go fishing again. "Ok, ok, I'm going, give me a sec, I just need to set something up." I had to set up this little fishing device I made. It's really simple, it's just a wooden basket that's been kind of woven together, but it has holes in it so that the little fish don't get caught. Basically, there's bait in the thing, and I put it underwater, the fish swims in and there a little gate sort of thing that makes it really easy to get in, but the fish have a harder time getting out. So then the fish thrashes around a bunch, which sets off a trigger that closes another gate,completely preventing escape, as well, as knocking something over on the surface so I know a fish has been caught. Also I use a homemade fishing rod that I brought with me. Shame, the hook isn't big enough to get my bow back. "RaowURMPH" "Ok, ok, I'm all set up now, you'll have your food soon. Geez, don't you know that patience is a virtue?"

Hiccup's POV

Ah, I love flying around. It's just so great. Wait, what's that? "Hey, bud? Does that look like campfire smoke to you? Wait a second... It's coming from the cove! Quick bud, get us down there."

Guinevere's POV

Oh crap! Someone's coming! "Quick, Nightshade! Come hide in this cave! Wait a sec...is that another night fury?!" Oh my gods it Is! I though Nightshade was the last, oh this is so cool! Except for the fact that he has a rider. That...complicates things. "Ok, Nightshade, we're still gonna hide. Ok?" She grunted in agreement. Ok, time to see how things turn out


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I noticed that my story got a couple follows and favs, so thanks to:**

**Alexa Twilight**

**GabiiTa. Teresa**

**hadrianlopez1**

**The Silver Magician of Chaos**

**(hope I spelled all that right)**

**its nice to know people read and like this! So thanks to you all, it probably would have been a while before I updated if it weren't for you! Not because I won't update without favs/follows, but because I was gonna watch Sherlock, but then I was like 'holy crap people are actually reading this I can't disappoint them I must finish the chapter and update now' also, sorry the chapters are kinda short. I'm working on getting them longer.**

** If there's anything you want me to put into the story let me know, I will do my best to include it, and the credit for that will go to you! Also, in case you didnt know, it's set just after the first movie. So hiccups still small and weak. Also, I add a thing about him that's he's been hiding. You'll have read the chapter though. So, here's the next chapter!**

Guinevere's POV

Oh crap, this is so bad! There's a reason I didn't just go the village! And it's to late to disguise my wings and stuff with the flute, the dragon and his rider are already here! they'd hear it for sure! Ok, time for plan B. theres no way he could miss all that stuff, so I'd better go introduce myself. Hope he doesn't get to freaked out. Well, at least we both have night furies. And so, I stood up from my hiding place behind a rock.

"Uh, hi there! Sorry for hiding but yo-"

WEEEEEW BANG!

Ok, thats it. "YOU DID NOT JUST SHOOT AT ME!" Oh and look, here comes Nightshade, right on cue. She leapt at the other night fury, and they rolled around a bit, struggling. At last, Nightshade ended up pinning the other night fury beneath her. She open her mouth to blast his head off. And this is where I come in. "Woah, girl! It's ok, it's ok. I probably just startled them or something, it was an accident. See, I'm ok!" I had ran over to her and started to pull her off the dragon, when he struggled out from underneath her. AND JUMPED ON ME AND PINNED ME TO THE GROUND! Oh great, i can see my grave stone now. 'Guinevere Emrys, age 14, died trying to save one night fury from another. Was then killed by the night fury she tried to save' Just lovely, don't you think? And so, I did the natural thing when faced by a night fury that's about to kill you. I fainted.

Hiccups POV

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, Toothless, no, no, STOP!" Oh gods Toothless, please do not kill her. And at the last second he backed off. "Oh, thanks bud. Probably not a good idea to kill her. I mean she has a night fury, too!" Oh, this is so cool! Another night fury! I wonder...nah, it's not possible. "ok buddy! We've got to get her into that cave, ok? It looks like she's got a bed set up, and I don't think we should bring her back to the village until she wakes up." So I picked her up and put her on Toothless' back. Ok, well, I sort of did. I guess it was more of a 'grab-under-arms-and-drag-onto-dragon' but whatever, close enough. Then Toothless walked her over to the cave, and I put her on the bed. "Oh, good bud, that fires still going. I'm gonna go catch a fish and make dinner for us. It's almost sun set"

Guinevere's POV

I woke up in my cave, with Nightshade lying next to me. I could smell cooked fish, and could head some one humming. Great. He's still here. Ok, let's try this again. So, I got up, and walked out of the cave. I also completely forgot to hide my wings and stuff. And so, when I walked out of the cave, the boy looked up at me, and gasped. "Uh, um, you have wings. You have night fury wings and a night fury and you are In my cove" he stammered. Oh crap. Right. Wings. I turned around and started to run to Nightshade, but hen he yelled, "No, wait! Don't run away! I have wings too!" And this shocked me so much that I just stopped dead. I turned around to look at him, and suddenly realized that they were there! He had wings, a tail, and ear-horn things **(I just can't find a proper word for them, sorry) **just like mine!

"Oh. My. Gods. I thought I was the only one! How is this even possible! Are you running from you village too?!" I was almost shouting at him. He looked happy, confused and shocked, all at the same time. He was kind of cute too. (insert favourite description of 1st movie hiccup here). Oh, wow. And he has wings and a night fury.

"Actually, I live at a village near here. You can come back with me, if you want. Just a question, why don't you just make you wings and stuff go invisible?" He asked.

"Ah, well, I didn't know you could. See, I have to use my dragon flute for that." I replied.

"Oh, well, just concentrate on them not even existing, and they should just...disappeared." He suggested. I did, and after a couple of tries, they did!

"Oh, thank you so much!" I was so happy! This is just so great!

"Oh, it's no problem, but you do have to concentrate other wise it stops." and there's the drawback. Its the same one as all the rest.

"Ok, well then, sure, I'll come back to your village! But what about our dragons?" I was slightly confused. Did he expect me to bring my dragon to her death?

"Oh, my village doesn't kill dragons anymore. By the way, my name's Hiccup. Follow me!"

** If you guys find any mistakes at all, let me know and I'll fix them, be it spelling, or gaps in the story. Also if you're confused on part of the story just ask. I write most of this really late at night so I wouldn't be surprised if I missed things when I proofread it. So, bye until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, more people to thank**

**Morginamomo**

**and my first 2 reviews!**

**ToothlessEgeae4ever**

**the dragon (guest)**

**sorry I didn't update yesterday guys, I was at a friends house and didn't get a chance. I might not update everyday because I get writers block really really often, but when I get the chance I will. And since it's summer vacation now I probably will update every day, so check back often! I'm also going to be starting a rise of the guardians fanfic soon, so keep a look out for that. Also this next chapter is a time skip to when they got to the village. That's pretty much all for now, so here's the chapter!**

Guinevere's POV

Its been almost a whole year since I last was in a village, like, with actual people. And this one doesn't kill dragons! It doesn't get much better than that! I was really nervous, and it must have been showing on my face, because when Hiccup looked at me before we entered the village, he asked "Are you sure you want to do this? You look really nervous." See? That's a pretty good indicator, don't you think?

"Yeah, I'm sure, Hiccup. It'll be fun! Right?" was my response.

"Ok then. Let's go." We entered the village, and a bunch of people looked really surprised. I figured it was because Hiccup came back with a strange girl who had a night fury, but then I noticed that most people hadn't even noticed Nightshade and I yet.

One man came up and asked "what are ya doin back so soon, son? Ah thought you were goin campin." Ah, that explains it.

"Oh, hey dad. Ah, well, you see, Toothless and I found a girl in the woods. Her name is Guinevere and she has a night fury!" I stepped forwards, and stuck out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. I'm very grateful to Hiccup for finding me and inviting me here." When I held out my hand for a hand shake I hadn't counted on have my fingers broken. But, that's what happened. Not literally, but I think you get what I mean.

"Ah, that my boy! Good job, Hiccup!" Oh, I get it. Hiccup's his son. Ok, that makes sense now. I had kinda faded into the background again, shaking my hand to get the feeling back into it. But then Hiccups dad hugged him. Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"Dad, can't breath" Hiccup wheezed.

"Oh, sorry son. And of course Guinevere can stay." He looked at me, "and you'll be staying at my house until we can find you a different place to stay! Why don't you show her, Hiccup." And the everybody started to leave. All except one blond girl, who was glaring at Hiccup and I. She stomped over and started yelling at Hiccup.

"So that's it, then! I break up with you, and you just show up with someone else not even 3 hours later?! You are so ridiculous! What even is this?!"

"Nonono Astrid it's not like that I honestly just met her. Toothless shot at her and then her dragon attacked him. Then Toothless knocked her out. So I invited her back her when she woke up." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, ok. Well sorry about that Guinevere, welcome to Berk! I hope you like it here."

"Uh thanks...Astrid, was it? Ok, thanks Astrid. See you later."

"Oh and what's your dragons name?"

"ah this is Nightshade." Nightshade looked up and came over.

"oh my gods shes a night fury!" **(btw she doesn't know because when hiccup was talking to his dad nobody else heard.) **

"Uh, yeah, she is. Ok, well gotta go, bye!" I said quickly, before she could ask more questions. And then Hiccup motioned at me to follow him, and we left.

Hiccups POV

Holy cow, Guinevere is pretty cool. Most people run the other way the first time they meet my dad! And then when Astrid started yelling I was almost positive I would turn around and find Guinevere dead from fright! But she was totally fine! Wow, she's amazing. No, I can't think like that. There's no way she'd ever like me. No! Bad Hiccup! Don't do that to yourself. Ok. oh look, we're here. "And here we are. This is my house. Well, it's not much to look at, but it's home. And here's my room. Sorry, we don't have any spare rooms, but my room does have this little corner place thing here. It's got my desk, but we can put up a curtain, and put in a bed for you." ah, crap. I'm rambling again. Ok I've probably scared her now. She won't want to even stay in the vill-

"thank you Hiccup. Wow, did you make all these?! They're super cool! I love the tail fin! its the same one you put on Toothless, right? This is so cool! Hey that catapult thing looks similar to one I designed for my village! They didn't want it though. Oh, hey, that's like my fish trap, but bigger! Wow, you've invented almost as much as I have! But yours seem to be more for killing dragons. Hmmm, I take it you were technically a weakling and you weren't aloud to kill dragons, so you made things to help you? That's a great idea! Well, except for the dragon killing part." and then she looked at me and smiled. Oh, crap, no, don't smile at me like that, noooo, ah, too late. Great, oh, Astrid will kill me if she finds out that I have a crush on Guinevere. It didn't even take 4 hours. Well, maybe it's cause she's so much like me. Wings, night fury, inventing. This is going to go so well. Not.

Guinevere's POV

Today had to be the best day ever! I mean, I get to meet another person who has wings, and a night fury! And on top of that, Hiccup's pretty cool...no, I can't think like that. It's really clear that even though Astrid broke up with him, she's really possessive of him. Plus, there's no way he'd go for someone like me. All though, he is really nice. Maybe we can just be friends. Honestly though, things here are waaaay more advanced than at my old village. I mean, besides the fact that they're completely ok with dragons. For starters, these BEDS. Like, oh my gods they are so comfortable. I think they might use sheep's wool or something. Im also pretty sure most of the more technical things are probably Hiccup's ideas. He sure does have a lot of them. Maybe I can see if I can help with some of them tomorrow. "yaaawnn, goodnight, Hiccup. And thanks"

"uuummmhhrrrrm. Goonigh Guinevere"

**so, yeah, there's your next chapter. And if anybodys wondering, the reason that last sentence was spell weird was because hiccups supposed to be almost asleep, so he's kinda slurring his words. So, bye until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, thanks to:**

**TigressFlynn**

**and thanks to the dragon for another review. It's nice to know that people like this story. It's my first fanfic ever and I really would like some ideas from you guys as well. And so, on to the next chapter!**

Guinevere's POV

"come on Guin! It's time to get up! You get to be in dragon training!" No, I want to sleep. I decided he'd wouldn't like that answer though.

"Nuuurg. I already know how to train dragons though."

"Yes, I know." Was the reply.

" so can I sleep? Please, Hiccup?" maybe I can pull this o-

"No! Dragon training!"

"Uuuurrrg, Fine! Get out so I can get changed then!"

~time skip to dragon training~

"ok gang! We have a new dragon rider, and she's new to Berk. So be nice to her, this is her first day." Ok, so he thinks I'm gonna do bad to day? Ha, I'll show him.

"Hi guy, my names Guinevere Emrys, I right I night fury named Nightshade. I am 14 years old and I already know how to train dragons a bit. So, yeah, uh, thanks!"

"hi Guinevere" ok, that was Astrid

"hello, nice to meet you" Fishlegs

"hey! Do you like to blow things up? Does your dragon? The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut

"hey, babe, wanna hang out some time?" And Snotlout. Ew.

"uh, no thanks."

"O-k then, uh, why don't we get started. Astrid, I believe it was your turn to pick a lesson?" What, Hiccup? I thought you picked lessons. Oh well, maybe it'll be ok.

"Thanks, Hiccup. Well, since we have someone new, why don't we just do dragon games. We're racing first, then we'll do fire blasting, and then capture the sheep! Ok, any questions?"

"Um, how do you play capture the sheep?" Arg, I hate not knowing things.

"oh, we split up into 2 teams, and device the forest in half, then we have a sheep pen at each end. If you cross the halfway mark the other team can tag you. You have to get the sheep and bring it back without being tagged."

"ah, ok, thanks Astrid!" Ok, this sounds like it'll be fun.

"Astrid?"

"Yes, Fishlegs?"

"what will the course be?"

"just around the island, we start and finish at the Great Hall."

"ok, thanks" Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Hmm, wonder what that was about. Well, I don't know my way around the island very well, so I think I'll stay right behind who ever is in the lead, until I can see the finish line. Then I pull ahead. Simple, right?

* * *

Hiccups POV

"Uh, Hiccup?" Ah there's Astrid.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

"Yes, I don't think we can trust Guinevere. Random girl shows up who just so happeneds to have a night fury. Yes, sounds like a great idea. How do we know she's not working for Alvin, or Dagur?" What is her problem? Is she going to be like this every time I talk to another girl?

"Look, we can trust her, ok? She would never work for either of them. They would be more likely to lock her up."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Astrid, I need to show you something, ok? But you can't tell anyone else, ok? Follow me."

~in one of the dragon cages~

"ok, please don't freak out." I showed her my wings.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Astrid?"

"You have wings."

"nooo, really? I never noticed!"

"You. Have. Wings!"

"yeah, I know."

"What does this have to do with Guinevere?"

"Ah, well, that's the tricky part. See, Guin has wings too. I'm pretty sure if Alvin, or Dagur found her they'd just lock her up"

"Im not so sure, maybe they know you'd think that."

"whatever, I really dont feel like arguing. Let's go, Astrid."

* * *

Guinevere's POV

"Ok, gang, let's go." Hmm, Hiccup seems to be the leader. I'm surprised the rest of the kids are ok with that, I mean, he's almost as skinny as I am! Well, maybe we're about the same, but still! Oh, look, we're here.

"Ok, 1...2...3...GO!"

and everyone took of like they were shot out of a bow. Including me. Hmmm, let's see here, we have Fishlegs on the gronkle. Well, he's not going that fast at all. The twins on a zippleback, that would be some ok competition if they would stop fighting. Snotlout on his nightmare. Well, he seems to be going pretty fast. But it looks to me like they all think the real race is between Astrid on her nadder, and Hiccup, on Toothless. Well, I guess it's time to show them! I urged Nightshade on until we were right beside Astrid. "Hey, Astrid. It's a lot nicer up here. You can barely hear the twins fighting. It looks to me like you and Hiccup are normally the ones who win, yeah?"

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking. But don't count on winning today!"

"Oh yeah? Well, bye!" And with that, I shot forward, until I was right behind Hiccup. Ok, well, I've just got to stay here until we get to the end. Oh, it looks a bit like Astrid's fallen back. Well, they all look like they though it was between us on our night furies to begin with. Well, when I pick my lesson, if I get to, it'll be something that's even levels for all dragons. That way it depends on the rider. Oh look, there's the end. Yup, that's where we're going. I patted Nightshade on the side. "Ok, girl. Let's show them what we can do!" And we bolted for the finish. As we went by Hiccup I yell "bye! I told you I've done this before!" And waved. Oh, the look on his face was soooo funny. And then we were at the finish. I jumped off Nightshade. And wait for the rest of them to get here. But, I noticed that Astrid had fallen off her dragon. Hiccup hadn't noticed, and none of the others were fast enough. Well, Snotlout might be if he could be bothered to try. "Come one Nightshade! We've got to go get her!" I ran over and jumped back on my dragon, and we shot towards Astrid as fast as Nightshade could go. Her dragon was trying to get to her as well, but she wouldn't make it in time. "Come on, come on! Almost there... Yes! Did you get her?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NONONO"

"uh, i think we got her. Maybe get her back to her dragon." So, we, brought her back up, and got her to her dragon, where everyone was really surprised.

"I didn't even know night furies were that fast!"

"I don't think Toothless is that fast"

"Wow, thanks for saving me, Guin."

"no, its fine, Astrid." Ok, I really don't like all these people crowding around me. Oh, look, here's Astrid again.

"Guin? I need to talk to you. Away from all these people."

"Ok, we're away from all those people, what is it?"

"Hiccup told me about your wings. And his."

"And?"

"Well, Guin, it is a bit strange. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah thanks. I really don't know that they'd take it as well as you."

"Yeeeaaaah, probably not"

"Ok, thanks, bye."

"Yeah, bye Guin."

**And there we go! Also, I just realized I never described Guin. And since you probably don't want to go back and retread chapters, I'll just describe her now.**

**shes got blondish brown hair that goes down just below her rib cage, and greyish blue eyes, she's about 5 foot 3 and she wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt (same pattern as hiccup) with a wolf fur vest (again, like hiccups) and dark dark grey leggings, and a black skirt that goes to just above her knees, with brown boots. (She's basically got the same out fit as hiccup but different colours and a skirt.) I'm drawing her and will use it as the cover for the story.**

**Also I want to know what you guys about the bad guys being Dagur, teamed up with PITCH BLACK. Let me know, ok? bye until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks to all y'all who follow/fav/reviewed. Sorry I didn't update, kinda had writers block a bit. But, I'm back on track now. Also, I didn't get a lot of feedback on the whole Dagur and Pitch working together so I think I'll just play it safe and keep Pitch out of it. I changed the summery a bit and in this chapter you'll see why. If there's something you want to see in this story let me know through Private Messaging and I'll try to add it, and you get credit as well. So, yeah, here's the chapter, hope y'all enjoy it.**

Guinevere's POV

Odin's beard, today was rough! Like, I guess it wasn't as rough for me as it was for Astrid, but still! At least they all seem to like me well enough. At first Astrid seemed kind of like she didn't trust me, but after Nightshade and I saved her she seemed nice enough. It was really nice that no one asked where I was from. Now _that _would have been hard to explain.

"hey, Guin? I know it's kinda late, but I need to ask you something."

And here it comes. "Yes, Hiccup?"

"well, I get that it might be a sore subject, but I really need to know, where do you come from? What happened to make you leave? How did you meet Nightshade?"

Might as well tell the whole story. "Well make yourself comfortable, it's a long story...

_I come from a tribe really far north. We lived in a place called Polairia. I was always the weakling, misfit, and such, and there wasn't any dragons up there. When I turned 12 our village was attacked by Dagur the Deranged, and I was kidnapped. See, not everyone in my village was accepting of my wings, but I didn't try to hide them. When we were attacked, Dagur came strait to my house. I'm almost positive someone told him about me. He burst into the house, and when he demanded that my parents give me to him, my dad told my mother to take me and run. He stayed and fought Dagur. Mom and I ran up stairs, and she told me to fly away out the window, but I refused to leave her. Just as Dagur came up the stairs she pushed me out the window, and I started flying just before I hit the ground. I went back up to save her, but I was to late. I got there just in time to see Dagur cut her heart out. I turned to fly away, because there was nothing left for me there, but someone shot me down with a net. The carried me off like a prize and left my village to burn. I later learned that no one survived. When we got to Dagur's village, they locked me up, and I stayed in that cell for 6 months. Eventually I gained enough trust to be aloud outside, but they always chained my wings so that I couldn't fly away. After about 10 months there most people had accepted that I was part of the village, but none of them actually accepted me. I was always laughed at wherever I went. I had to live with Dagur, which was worse than all the people in the world laughing at me. After about a year, people had gotten used to my wings, but they made fun of me because I was clumsy and always messed things up. Dagur began to lock me in a house when the dragons came around. He didn't want he precious little prize getting carried off. Once the house I was in started to burn, and that was when I learned that I could control fire, and was fire proof. However, I almost died of smoke inhalation. After that he just began hitting me if I left the house without a 'good' reason. I was to weak to fight dragons, so I began to try to help out in other ways. I didn't even like any of them, I just wanted to be accepted for once. Even by one person. I designed safer houses, better weapons, and stronger cages for the dragons. But no matter what I did I was always the freak, the weakling, the prize of Dagur. His 'spoil of war' from a battle he'd won from the moment he touched our shores. It was more like a massacre. I began to just leave, go for walks in the woods, despite the warnings that dragons lived there. I even began to wish that one would eat me. But then, everything changed. Someone said that they hit a night fury with a net. I never believed them, until I found Nightshade tied in a net with a broken wing. I almost decided to kill her, in hopes that they would finally accept me, but at the last second I changed my mind. She was practically family, we shared the same wings, tail and horns. I just couldn't kill her. I help her to find a good cave to hide in, and brought her fish every day. It took 1 month for her wing to heal enough so she could fly, and another month for her to be able to carry a rider. She refused to leave without me. We left on my birthday. And the 1 year anniversary of the destruction of my village. We just roamed around, living in the woods until you found me._

You found me on my birthday as well, so I can't quite figure out wether i love birthdays or hate them." I said, finishing my story.

"wow, Guin, I don't even know what to say. Bit it's kind of weird, your story is a bit like mine. But yours is way worse that mine. I'm so sorry about your village."

Wow, he's so sweet. "Thanks Hiccup. For everything."

"Well, I know I already technically gave you your gift, but I've been working on this, and I think I'll give it to you." He got up from his bed, crossed the room, and handed me a drawing. It was me flying next to Nightshade, with a look of pure joy on my face. I'm not sure where he got a reference for it, since I haven't smiled like that in years, but it was amazing.

"Wow, thank you so much, Hiccup. It's perfect. Although, I'm not sure what this other present your talking about is."

"Why, it was bringing you here, of course!"

"oh, yes, of course, how could I have missed that."

"Well, goodnight, Guin. I really hope you can find the place in that drawing."

"Thanks, Hiccup. 'Night."

**Sorry if that chapter wasn't very long, it just seemed like a good place to leave off. and sorry for any spelling mistakes, I wrote most of this at 1:30 Am yesterday, so I'm not so sure if I spelled everything right. Please tell me about anything that's ****wrong. Bye until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok, I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I actually have no excuse what so ever, other than I had no motivation to do anything. Yeah. Also, I started another fanfic. Oops. Go check it out. Yeah. It's a Heroes of Olympus one. a crossover. Go see it. Tell me what you think. Do it. So, here's the next chapter, and again I'm really sorry, but, yeah. The next chapter. Woo. **

~Hiccups POV~

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you. Its about Guinevere" Why is it that whenever Astrid says that to me it fills me with dread? The 'I need to talk to you part' not the party about Guin. It's been a week since Guinevere came to Berk, and I was beginning to think everyone had accepted her, but Odin just loves proving me wrong, doesn't he?

"What is it Astrid? Is there a problem?" Of course, I know there is.

"Yes. You've been spending way to much time with her." Oh thank Thor that's it.

"Well, Astrid, I do seem to remember you breaking up with me, so why does it matter to you. Plus, the reason I've been spending so much time with her is because she has wings, remember? She's the only person I've met who has them. Well, other than me. I think I have a-" just then we heard someone moving behind the building next to us. Astrid put her fingers to her lips in a shhhh motion. The she crept around the side of the building. I followed her, only to see someone running away, towards Mildews house. Of course, it wasn't Mildew, he can't move that fast, but I'm willing to bet that person was a spy.

"Hiccup, I have something to tell you" said Astrid, somewhat desperately. "I have wings too. But they're nadders wings. I'm pretty sure the rest of the dragon riders have them too. Not nadders but the same wings as their dragons. Also tails."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME!?" Wow this is so cool! Maybe Guin and I aren't freaks after all! I can't wait to tell the rest of the Riders about this!

"Well, because your the chief's son. He's probably gonna kick you guys out of the village now, when Mildew tells him. And, for the record, I'm coming too. This place will be downright boring if you leave." Wow, I didn't know she cared that much.

"well, thanks Astrid. But, let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe it'll all work out." I couldn't have been more wrong.

~An hour or so later, but it's Guinevere's POV~

"Get her!"

"Burn the witch"

"It's not safe having her around"

What in the name of Thor is going on out there? And who are they burning? Ok, this is not ok, I'd better go check it out. I walked downstairs, and opened the door, to see a crowd of people standing outside.

"There she is! Grab her!" A bunch of people surged forwards and grabbed me, tying me me up.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?!" I shrieked, struggling to get away. Then Mildew walked over to me.

"Why, we're taking you to be burned, of course. How long did you thing you could hide those wings for?" My blood ran cold. How did he know? Did he know about Hiccup? I had to get away and warn him!

"What's going on here? Mildew! What are you doing to Guin?!" And theres hiccup now. I tried to signal him to go away, get out of here, but he didn't seem to pick up on it.

"He's one too! get him!" And in seconds Hiccup was lying beside me, tied up as well.

"Guin, what going on?" He whispered.

"They know about our wings."

"Ah. That my fault."

"you told them?"

"No, I told Astrid. Someone overheard us talking."

"Hiccup? Are they really gonna burn us?"

"No, of course not. My dad will talk them out of it."

"MILDEW!"

"See there he is now." Thank the gods.

"WHAT IN THORS NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Why, Stoick, did you know? Your son and his friend are demons. They must be burned, don't you think?" Oh, this was so not going to end well.

"Of course I don't! Are you insane?" Yes. Mildew is insane. Let's go with that. "My son, a demon? That's crazy!"

"No, Stoick. It's not. And I'll prove it." He marched over and placed a knife against my neck. "Show them your wings, boy, or I'll kill her here and now."

"Fine, Mildew. But you have promise to let us go. We'll leave and never come back."

"Yes, yes, fine. Now show them." Hiccups wings blinked into existance. Everyone gasped, exept the dragon riders. Then, the older Viking. **(So not the dragon riders)** started yelling and pushing. I saw Astrid pull the other riders aside, and start whispering to them. Then she marched up, with the other following behind halfheartedly. They all started yelling and ramming through the rest of the Vikings. Astrid ran up with a knife, and I was worried that she was going to kill us so we didn't reveal their wings. Instead, she started cutting the ropes binding Hiccup and I. She whispered the plan, which was just for all of us to fly off, circle around to the dragon stables, and get our dragons, and leave. Now where could this go wrong? All of our wings and tail shimmered into existence, temporarily confusing the older Vikings, allowing us to escape. We flew off, with Hiccup yelling at the others, and we flew to the stables. So far, so good.

"You guys, release _all _the dragons. Every single one. I'm going to get Toothless. Once all the dragons are out, leave. Don't wait for me." Oh, haha, right Hiccup. Like I'm gonna let you go on your own.

"I'm coming too, Hiccup. No way am I going to let you mess up and get caught."

"ok, fine. I don't have time to argue. Let's go."

"I'm right behind you, Hiccup. It's go time."

**haha, cliffhangerish. Woo. so that was the chapter. Nothing's going exactly as I planned, but I think it's going pretty good. Let me know, please, I really like your feedback! Yeah! Until the next chapter. Woo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok, so, thanks to all y'all who favourited/followed/reviewed. I love getting reviews, and I'm fine with criticism as long as it's constructive! I really do want to know if there's something you want in this story, and I'll do my best to add it! And on to the next chapter! (Woo woo!)**

~Hiccup's POV~

"It's go time"

"Yeah. Let's go." So, basically we snuck to the dragon stables, all the other teens got their dragons, and Guin and I got to ours without a problem. I'm pretty sure all the teens are safe, but Mildew and the other Vikings found Guin and I.

"There they are! Get them, and bring them to me alive! I need to question them!" See? Mildew found us. Woo. Yay.

"Hiccup, go. I'll get Toothless and Nightshade." By the gods, Guin! you can be stupid sometimes, can't you?

"Ha, very funny. There's no way I'm leaving you."

"Yes, you are. Go." And then she did the most unbelievable thing ever. SHE. KISSED. ME. ON THE LIPS. GUIN. KISSED. _ME._ Then she shoved me away from the angry mob, and ran off to get our dragons. If it hadn't been for Mildew and the other Vikings I probably would've stood there all week. But I couldn't. I had to get to the other teens, and hope that Guinevere would be ok. I'd have to sit in shock over the kiss later. Right now, I had stuff to do.

~Guin's POV~

I ran off to Hiccup's house with my cheeks burning bright red. I can not believe I just did that! I just kissed Hiccup! Woah! I hope he didn't think it was weird, what if he hates me now? No, I can't think about that. Now. I have to get our dragons. I ran in the house and yelled for Nightshade and Toothless. I went to get on Nightshade, but then I remembered that Toothless can't fly without a rider. Crap! I don't know how to work his tail! Ah, I guess it's time for a crash course on Toothless flying. "Nightshade, follow us! Let's go!" I jumped onto Toothless, and urged him to the window. "Toothless, jump! You have to trust me!" And he jumped out the window. I clicked the tail, and nothing happened. We fell out of the sky, attracting the attention of most of the Vikings. I clicked the tail again. Nothing. One more time... and we soared into the sky, with Nightshade right behind us! I spotted Hiccup and the others flying over the woods, and told Toothless to follow them. We caught up (pretty easily, Toothless is a night fury after all!) and Hiccup and I traded off. He glanced at me, but looked away really fast. Crap, he hates me now. Oh, well, no time to think about that now. I'll go cry in a corner later. Just as we were all about to fly away from Berk (probably forever) a net flew up and wrapped around Nightshade and I!

"GUINEVERE!" Came the cry from all of the teens, as I fell in front of the waiting Vikings.

"Quick! Get another! Catch them all!"

"Fly, get away! Quick!" I screamed at all of them. Thankfully, the did, streaking away over the sea.

"Arg! We lost them! Well, at least we have the girl. And I think I know just what to do with her..."

Well, this doesn't look to good for me. "NO! LET ME GO! I HAVNT DONE ANYTHING TO YOU, JUST LET ME GO!" I began to fight against the net, and so did Nightshade. "WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT WITH ME?! I CANT TELL YOU WHERE THEYRE GOING, AND I NEVER WOULD!"

"What do we want with you, girl?" replied Mildew, "Oh, we want to trade to Dagur. I'm sure he'd love to have you back."

**Sorry if it was too short, but I really couldn't think of a better place to end. Kinda wanted a shocker (Only not really, I wasn't to subtle about where it was going). I'm really sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys. Guess who's not actually dead. If you guessed me, then you win cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) ok, so, I'm really sorry it took so long to update, but I just found out about homestuck. Yeah, so, that happened. I'm still not done yet though. But y'all should go check it out. Anyways, I'm sorry for disappearing after that last chapter. How ever, I'm back now. On to the chapter. Woo.**

~Guinevere's POV~

WHAT? THEYRE GOING TO SEND BE BACK TO DAGUR? Well, it's official. I'm screwed. And even if I could somehow get out of this net, I couldn't even get away because A) I think my wing might have gotten slightly broken in the fall (it really fricken hurts.) B) well, I can't just leave Nightshade. And I can't even use my flute to summon some dragons to help because I left it in my bag that I gave to Hiccup. Great planning, I know. And so, I had to sit there and let them drag me off to a boat that I assumed would bring to Dagur. Well, that's just fantastic. And to top it all off they took Nightshade away. Then they tided me up below deck, since they don't have a cage or such, I suppose. Now I feel like crying. I messed up so badly. At least the others got away though. I'd better figure out a way to get myself out of this mess before Hiccup does something stupid, like tries to rescue me. I was busy running through plans when Mildew came up behind me.

"Now, demon, if you tell us where your friends went now the perhaps Dagur won't be so..._displeased_ with your actions. I'll give you one chance for you to tell me, or I'll have one of my men force it out of you."

Well. That's so very kind of him. "If you actually cared about what happened to me you wouldn't have one of your minions torture me, now would you? I think you just want to win Dagur's favour by being able to tell him where there others are. Well, I've got new for you. I don't know where they are, and even if I did I would never tell you. Never." Maybe that'll get it across to him.

"Hmm, very well, demon, I suppose it's your choice. Enjoy the next few days." He smirked, walking off with a wave. I saw him stop and have a brief exchange with a man standing near where I was tied. He walked over carrying a plate with some chicken and gravy. It smelled delicious, and I realized I hadn't eaten since that morning. Well, this won't be too bad if they feed me like that, I suppose. And I'll have to be untied to eat, right? Maybe I can figure out some sort of escape plan. But that idea went right down the drain when the guard pulled out a stool, sat down, and started eating, right where I could see him. He made sure to sit right where the wind could come down the stairs and blow the scent right to me. Well, fine. If that's how they plan on forcing me yo talk, good luck! At least they're not whipping me, right?

~Three days later~

Wrong. But they do let me have some water. Thats something, I guess. But we're almost there. I heard some people up on deck yelling about it. Yelling 'lower the anchor' and 'get the prisoner'. That would be me. About five men come stomping down the stairs. Really. Five men. One unties me, while two grab my arms and the rest just walk behind me. I'm not sure why they even bother, it's not like I'd be able to escape one of them at my full strength, let alone in the half starved, weakened state that I'm in. They pretty much have to carry me, because I can barely walk. We get up on deck, and I see another ship next to us, with a plank between the two for a bridge. I suppose that's Dagur's boat then. They shove me down onto the deck (well, more like drop me, it's not like I can really stand at this point) which sends a fresh wave of pain through my broken wing. Really, they weren't even nice enough to put a cast on it or anything. I hear someone walk over to me, and I look up. It's Dagur, wearing his sadistic grin that makes me want to throw up, kill him, and throw myself over the side of the boat in terror, all at the same time. It's the same look he had when he killed my parents.

"My, my, Guinevere. It's been a long time. I've missed you. Very, _very _much."

~Hiccup's POV~

Damn it! I can't believe we lost Guin! And the others didn't even try to help her, they even stopped me! I am so done with everything! If Mildew so much as _pokes_ her I will personally feed him to a Whispering Death. But for now, I have to figure out a way to rescue her. And then I have to find out what that kiss meant.

**yeah, that was it. The whole chapter. Sorry, it's not very long. Also, it's only gonna be another 4-5 chapters before I end this story. But I need to know if you guys are gonna want a sequel. If I get 5 people who want one you'll get one. Scratch that. If I get _one_ person I'll write a sequel. Don't want to disappoint anyone. Also, I already have my ending planned out. Pretty much to the word. So, until the next chapter! As always, I will accept any and all ideas! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey look guys I'm back with another chapter. There's gonna be about 2 more after this, and then the ending. Which I already have written. Oh, I am so so so so sorry about the ending. You guys are gonna hate me. I would like to formally apologize in advance. I am so so so so sorry. But here's the next chapter. Oh and also there is some mention of torture, but it doesn't get too graphic.**

Guinevere's POV~

And so, I was brought to Dagur's island again. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, they fed me, they just kinda left me in a cage next to Nightshade, who was tied up. Well, so was I, but she pretty much couldn't move at all. Anyhow, we were brought to the island and separated. Well, all I can say about that is good luck with that night fury there. I hope they like burns. So, yeah. I was brought to Dagur's 'throne room' (I use that in the most mocking way possible) and left with him.

"So, Guin. You're back, finally. And I see you made some friends while you were away, hmmm?" Oh that creep.

"Yes, I did, Dagur. Not that friends is something you'd understand. After all, no one want to be friends with someone with as little tact as you. If you want to know where my friends went, next time maybe be a bit more subtle about it."

"Very well, if you want to get right to the point. Where are they?" Right as if I'd tell him.

"I never said I'd tell you, Dagur. Surely you noticed that."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that. This is going to be so much _fun._

_"_I think our ideas of fun are very different." Well, this is going to be great. See, Dagur's favourite method of torture is using a hot iron to burn people. I'll get a mark and stuff, but it won't actually hurt me. So all I have to do is pretend to be in pain, and then they will just keep doing that until I break. Which I won't, because dragons are fireproof, and so am I.

~About three hours later.~

Well so much for thy idea. A few hours later, and I've been tortured in pretty much every way but burning. I've got cuts fill with lemon juice, bruises, I've been almost drowned to death, stuck in a room full of spiders (that's my biggest fear. Yuck, spiders.) and whipped. Also more, you get the general idea. However, I'm pleased to say I revealed nothing. Not that there was anything to tell, again, we made no plan as to where we were going. "See, Dagur? I won't tell you anything."

"well, Guin, that's fine. We always have you as bait." Right. I forgot about that. And knowing Hiccup, he's already on his way here. Knowing Dagur, he's already prepared.

~Hiccups POV~

"Ok guys, here's the plan. You guys can distract the guards by blowing stuff up, Astrid, you ride Toothless so they think you're me, and you guys, make sure to stay out of range. While you do that, I'll sneak in and get Guin. It's a pretty safe plan, I think. You guys probably won't get hurt." ok, so, unless Dagur has new weapons. Which I'm pretty sure I shouldn't tell the others. But chances are he won't expect us this soon, right?

"Probably?" Squeaked Fishlegs. "I don't like this probably here."

"Yeah, why should we even go after her? It's her fault we're in this mess in the first place."

"If she hadn't come we'd still be home!"

"HEY! Are you guys kidding? Mildew still would have found out about it anyways! You can't blame her!" Honestly! What's their problems? She never did anything to them!

"Hiccup's right, guys, we can't just leave her with Dagur."

"Thank you, Astrid. if we attack now guys Dagur won't be expecting us. Let's go."

"Uh, what was the plan again?"

"Seriously, Tuffnut?"

~At the island, but still Hiccups POV~

" Ok, Astrid, switch dragons now. I'll take Stormfly around back, and then send her back to you guys."

"Ok, but how will you guys get back?"

"Well, A) we have wings, B) Nightshade is there too, remember? I mean, chances are Guin won't be able to fly, but her dragon will be able to, probably."

"great, more probablys. Ok, let's go." So we switched dragons, which pretty much went perfectly, exept I almost drowned. I fell into the water, and got pretty much soaked. Thankfully Astrid was already on Toothless so she could dive down and pull me out. Astrid already knew how to fly Toothless, and Stormfly doesn't require help, so the rest was pretty easy.

"Ok, gang, let's go."

~Guinevere's POV~

So, i was sitting in my cell, which apparently they made specially for me, when I heard a bunch of explosions, followed by some yelling. A guard came down to get all the other beserkers who were guarding me (five. I mean, really, let's post five people to guard the confined teenage girl who literally can not escape with out a key anyways. Come on, seriously?!) and after they all ran up stairs someone snuck down the stairs and came over to my cage. It was Hiccup!

"Oh thank Thor I found you Guin! We have to get you out of here! The others are goons get themselves killed if we don't!"

"Wait, what? What are they doing?"

"drawing fire so that I could sneak in. No ones noticed I'm not there because Astrid is riding Toothless. Come on, let's go!" Well, at least I know what those explosions were. One problem with Hiccups plan though.

"Uh, do you have a key?"

"well, no, but we could melt the lock, right?"

"yeah, no. Not unless you have something else to burn it with. we're both soaking wet. unfortunately the berserkers know that keeps our fire stuff from working. They keep me wet all the time."

"oh, right. Um, I could break it?"

"Hiccup, no offense, but neither of us are exactly the strong type."

"yeah, um, I dunno then. Where do they keep the keys?"

"uh, I think one of the guards keeps them. Hey, maybe he left it behind. Go check around that stool." Hiccup looked around a bit, then got up slowly, and walked over. "Did you find it?"

"No. I guess I'll just have to leave you behind. Sorry. It was nice knowing you" WHAT!? i was so shocked that I'd even heard those words from him, but then he started grinning, then giggling.

"Oh, you little sneak! You did find them!"

"Oh, I can't breath. Hahahaha, you should've seen your face!"

"Ok, ok, youve had your fun, now let's get out of here before your laugh attract a crowd. Seriously, you sound like a dolphin." he found the right key, and unlocked the cell.

"After you, mi'lady."

"Ok, thanks, let's go find Nightshade."

"I'm right behind you. Lead the way."

afyer wandering around for like, five minutes we found where they were keeping her.

"Well, at least she not locked up. I've got a knife, but I think you should cut her loose, Guin." The little creeps had tied her upside down, and left her hanging there, probably the whole time.

"Give me the knife, Hiccup. After this, Dagur is going to regret ever even thinking my name. I am so done, with everything. This is the last straw." Though! cutting Nightshade free was easier said than done. After we managed it, she seemed ok, and let us get on her back. Then we flew out, blasting anyone in our way. We flew up outside, and I heard Astrid shout something like 'They're up!" And we all flew off into the sunset like some corny story that my mom used to tell me when I was young. it was fun.

"So, I guess now we find somewhere to live, right?"

"Yeah, gang, Guin has a point. Where are we gonna live?"

"Well, seeings as we can't exactly go home, I guess we need to find somewhere else." Was it my imagination or did Astrid glare at me? I mean, it's not exactly my fault, right?

"Well, gang, I guess we've got work to do."

**so, there ya go! It was a longer chapter, sort of. The next chapter is just gonna be a filler though. Mostly just them building houses. But, at least I'm updating again! Yeah, so see ya in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**and so, here I am with the last chapter. I know I said I was gonna do a chapter where they build houses and stuff but I tried writing one and it was just boring to write, and boring to read. And it's kinda a crappy ending but I'm gonna do a sequel because people wanted one. Basically what happened as they built a house for the girls and a house for the boys. Also other stuff happens but basically the teens (but not Hiccup) started bullying Guin because, well, you'll see. Sorry it's so short. but yeah. Last chapter. Woo!**

~Guinevere's POV~

"It's all your fault"

"Without you we'd still be home"

"Why don't you just leave? We'd all be safer."

"I almost _died_ when we had to rescue you"

These are a few of the things I've had to deal with over the last few days. Every time it's Hiccups turn to go hunt the others corner me and beat me up while saying these things, and then I have to think up an excuse for my cuts and bruises. Over the past few days I've become quieter. I don't ever join in anything, unless someone tells me too. The others don't ever talk to me unless it's to hurt me, or unavoidable. Funny, you'd think we'd all have to stick now, with Mildew and Dagur running around. But they seem to think I'm going to lead them here. Ha, as if. The others were in the middle of an attack when Hiccup walked in.

~Hiccups POV~

I got back a bit earlier than normal today. I heard yelling coming from one of the houses, so I went to investigate. When I got closer, some of the things I heard were 'it's your fault' and 'why don't you just leave'. So I guess when I opened the door, I should've known what I would see. But somehow, it still managed to surprise me. I walk in to see Astrid and all the others kicking something on the ground. It took me a minute to figure out what it was, but when I do, suddenly it all makes sense. It makes sense that Guin won't talk unless required to. All the cuts and bruises, the way she won't meet my eyes, all the bitter looks from the others, it all makes sense. Because it's Guin, sitting there, curled up in a ball on the floor. It's Guin that they are kicking. She notices me, her eyes pleading for me to do something as the tears stream down her cheeks. The others turn around to see what she's looking at, and they stop, each one with a guilty look on their face. I freeze as well, with no clue what to do. And all it takes is that second of hesitation, that brief second where no one has any idea what to do, and I'm just standing there with a look of disbelief on my face. That's all it takes for Guin to assume that I don't care. That is what it takes for her to get up, and push her way past me, and out the door. And so as I take 5 seconds to tell the others 'I'll deal with you when I get back' I realize it was 5 seconds too long when I see Guin and Nightshade fly off, and realize there's no way I can catch them. Even if Toothless could fly with out me, and his tail was perfect and whole, Nightshade has always been the faster of the two and by the time I get Toothless's tail on they will be far away. So I have to stand there and watch as the blue-eyed night fury takes the love of my life far, far away. And I know that I will not be seeing either of them for a very, _very _long time.

~The end~

**I really am sorry you guys. But I had this in mind from pretty much the very beginning. I am so so so sorry. So, im gonna do a sequel though. The only thing I will tell you is it would take place at the time of the second movie. It would not follow the exact story line though. Actually it would be very different. So yeah. See you guys another time. Bye.**


End file.
